The Wanderer
by BloodieReader
Summary: We wished for what every anime lover did- to go to their world, have adventures, but they were only dreams. Until one made it a reality. Now I'm in the world of One Piece, being forced to start life all over again, with one mission in mind: revenge. SI! OC x Reverse Harem
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: *insert generic disclaimer*  
Warning: Swearing

* * *

 _Prologue_

My heart felt as if it was about to explode.

I ignored the cars that were blaring their horns at me and just carried on running.

It was a cold day, it was winter after all, but I pushed that all aside.

My foot slipped on a piece of ice and I landed hard on my knee. Not even giving myself a second of respite, I ignored the pain coming from my knee and forced myself to get up and continue running.

I honestly never hated myself more than this moment.

I should have seen the signs, should have seen that his love had turned to something darker. But to think that a simple, childish, idea among us and our friends could have done this?

Maybe I didn't actually know him as well as I thought I did.

Turning the final corner, I sprinted down the residential street, jumping over any patches of ice of snow that were in my way.

And then I finally reached it, the house at the end of the street. His house.

My thundering heart was the only thing I could hear and as I stepped closer to the door, I noticed, with a feeling of dread that Carmen's bike was already here. And if Carmen, who was pretty much late to everything, here, that meant the others were as well.

Bolting to the front door I banged my fist against it. "Guys! Stop!"

I tried opening the door, because even if there was a small chance it was left unlocked- and then the screaming began.

Blind panic filled me as I began smashing my fists against the glass part of the door.

 _Crack_

I uncurled my bloodied fist from the other side as the full volume of the screams- their screams- _my friends_ – hit me.

Pushing the key fully into the keyhole, I unlocked the door and- silence.

The screams had stopped.

I suddenly felt very cold.

My hands were shaking as I opened the door and rushed to the room.

I stopped at the threshold and stared.

There, making a circle, were the fallen bodies of my friends.

As my eyes drifted over each of their bodies, my mind brought up memories of each.

Leone. _Hey hey hey! Don't be so sullen! Look you'll win the next round alright?  
_ Sandra. _I'm telling you, if this chick thinks she can just talk trash about me imam go set her straight.  
_ Nazir. _How is it that I always end up hanging out with you guys? You all annoy me.  
_ Carmen. _Thanks for helping me out._

But there was someone left standing, at the opposite end of the room, at the head of the circle.  
Someone who I once thought as a friend.

"Ah," his voice croaked. "You just missed the fun."

He was slowly swaying and his eyes were unfocused as he stared at the empty spot in the centre of the horror circle.

The floor was covered in markings, strange symbols and somewhere in my mind I registered the fact that I had seen these before. In fact I had been shown them.

My eyes went to the only person who was left standing. He showed them to me.

Opening my mouth, I found that my voice had left me so instead I glared at him with all the hate I could muster.

He let out an airy chuckle and staggered into the centre of the circle.

Tilting his head back he looked at me, his eyes finally focusing on my own. "You can't do anything to stop this now." The room started darkening, the symbols slowly glowing an eerie silver.

"The rituals already been complete, all that's left is for me to go where I truly belong."

"You're fucking insane." I blurted out, finally finding my voice.

The light from the symbols started moving as one around the circle, forming a vortex separating me from him. And the bodies of my friends.

"I'm finally going home!" His insane laughter rang out from behind the swirling mass of silver.

The silver rose higher and higher until it reached the ceiling. It enveloped everything in the circle. I stepped back- intimidated, confused- I don't know- don't know what-

My foot bumped into something. I looked down.

Carmen.

Out of everyone, we were the closest. We hadn't known each other for long, maybe about a year and a half, but we just instantly clicked.

Her gentleness fit perfectly against my blunt attitude.

We were a pair.

Not anymore.

And I knew exactly who was to blame.

The vortex had increased in speed but I couldn't find myself to care.

I could very well be stepping to my own death.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, jumped into the circle-

And was immediately pulled by some unknown force.

Up. Down. Left. Right. There was no direction anymore. There was nothing but the blinding light behind my closed eyelids and this odd feeling of being encased in ice.

Was I even breathing? Do I even need to breathe?

Hold on... what was my name again?

What was I doing just now?

It... felt important.

I... need to remember... something.

I... need... to... remember... him.

The cold seeped into my bones, into my very being.

Remember. Him.

The coldness spread to my brain, numbing my entire mind.

Him.

And then there was only white.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to try my hand writing a one piece SI fic. lets see how this goes.  
I intend to make this a OC x harem, cuz why not. But no lemon/lime-y times, still new to this.  
This chapters meant to be really vague, everything will be explained. Till next time.  
 **Bloodie out~**


	2. Chapter 1

*insert generic disclaimer*

No warnings this chapter

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

I coughed out whatever fluid was trapped in my lungs and inhaled the air greedily.

Breathe, I need to breathe. It felt as if my body had been starved of oxygen for a while. Which is definitely strange considering you need it to live and everything.

Forcing my eyes open, I blinked away the grogginess and…lethargy?

I turned my head slowly side to side, trying to get some blood moving again, because damn, it feels as if I had been frozen…

There was…something…something about ice.

 _Crash_

The sudden noise caught me off-guard and I jerked my head towards the noise. And there, by the door was a _very tall_ old lady who looked as shocked as I did.

"It's…it's a miracle!" She scrambled over to my side and knelt beside me.

My eyes widened, this lady was huge! She towered over my entire body like I was the size of a baby.

She then picked me up.

Seeing as how I was not yet strong enough to open my mouth, I screamed internally.

I continued staring at her with wide eyes as she fussed over every inch of me, mumbling to herself.

"The Gods…I was sure you had…but this…"

She brought me up to her eye-level and just stared into my eyes. I stared back, and it was in the reflection of her eyes that I finally found the truth. I was indeed a baby.

But I wasn't a baby…I was a teen…something…it felt as if something was tickling me at the back of my mind…it was important…

 _Sniffle_

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I noticed something quite distressing. The old lady had started crying.

W-what.

"Thank the Gods!" She clutched me to her chest and cried noisily.

I felt incredibly awkward.

She started roughly rubbing my back. "I prayed, oh how I prayed all these years for a child of my own," she sobbed. "And then I found you, lying in a pile of snow, I was so happy, but, but then you wouldn't move and oh I thought-" Her voice broke off as she let out another sob and clutched me harder.

This was getting very uncomfortable really fast.

Wriggling my small- so small- body I let out a whine.

"O-oh!" She suddenly reeled back and held me at arm's length. This old lady really liked making sudden movements. She's making my head hurt.

Seeing that she had my attention she gave me a watery smile and blinked back more tears. "Hello dear, my name is Althea, I'll be your mother from today." She gave me a bright smile and I took this chance to truly look at her.

She was tall for an elderly person, and quite well muscled surprisingly, she had long grey hair that was done in an intricate braid that reached her lower back. Her face was gaunt, narrowed and covered with wrinkles. In fact if it weren't for her sweet smile and the pure happiness that shone from her green eyes, she would have been very intimidating. She was wearing a long white robe that brushed along the floor and around her neck was a long necklace with a medallion hanging from it.

"And your name, little one, shall be… Quinn!"

Well, this should be interesting.

 **Time Skip - 4 years old**

"Quinn! Quinn! Where have ya gone girl?" Alcar called out into the garden. He had been searching for me for a good few hours now and somehow still believes I would respond to his call.

I stared down at the monk from my spot on the roof, taking in his ruffled dark blue hair and the fact that his robes were on backwards.

Feeling a tad bit sorry for the young monk, as he no doubt has his own duties to attend to, I decided to end this game of hide n seek.

By throwing my shoe at him at the exact time he decided to turn around.

 _Smack!_

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, a mixture between confusion and shock.

"Q-Quinn! How did ya get up there?!" Panic flooded his feature as he overcame his shock.

"Window." I answered. And it was true, the temple had windows almost everywhere making it very easy for a 3 year old to simply drag a chair to and climb onto the roof.

Coming to the edge of the roof, Alcar raised his hands and made the universal 'come come' signal. Slowly sliding myself forward, making sure not to slip on any patch of ice that may have been hidden by the snow, I let Alcar pick me up and place me on the ground.

Kneeling down Alcar started cleaning the snow that had gotten stuck in my clothes.

"What were ya doing out in this weather Quinn? Gods almighty you could've froze to death in this cold!"

"Was dressed." I told him simply as he handed me back my white boot. And it was true, I was practically drowning in clothes; a fluffy jumper with a thick fur coat over it, trousers which made my little legs seem much chubbier than they are and a pair of boots and mittens.

Alcar sighed and looked at me, his bright blue eyes shone with sympathy, "It's not the outside cold that's the problem though isn't it?" he whispered.

I looked down, shifting my weight between one leg and the other suddenly very uncomfortable.

I knew what he was referring to, I had this…problem with me ever since I was first found at the temple grounds. I was always cold, even when it wasn't a cold day I sometimes found myself shivering or my teeth would just start chattering. All the monks thought that I just had an intolerance to the cold, hence why I would be constantly seen wearing multiple and fluffy layers. It was only the head monk, Amani, who knew that my constant feeling of coldness was from inside of me.

But, I glanced at Alcar, it seems as if I underestimated some of the monks' intuitiveness. Alcar's especially since his duties revolved mainly around interpreting the Gods will, through subtle signs and omens and such.

Moving forward, I put my arms around his neck and ducked my head into his shoulder, not wanting to be under his sympathetic gaze any longer.

"Mama." I said into his shoulder.

He sighed and picked me up, heading to the prayer room where my self-proclaimed mother most likely was.

I closed my eyes as he stepped inside the temple, soaking in the warmth that pushed at my coldness, fighting against it yet sadly not overcoming it. I must have ended up dozing on Alcar's as the next thing I knew he placed me down on the wooden floor of the prayer room.

"Wait here while I go find the _maha-thera_ ," he stopped at the room threshold and looked at me pleadingly. "Please don't move Quinn. Please." And slid the door shut.

As Alcar's footsteps disappeared down the hall, I glanced around the room and noticed that the candles in front of the Gods statue were not yet lit.

Taking off my boots and coat and placing them into a corner, I waddled to the candles and picked up the match and splinter. After ruining the first two matches, I finally lighted the third and set to lighting the candles.

The light form the candles cast the room in a soft, comforting glow, with the Gods statue also lighting up in an eerie light. It was oddly comforting.

Placing myself in front of the statue, I took the meditative position, just as I had been taught, and closed my eyes.

Usually when one meditates they must clear their mind, but I often used these instances of peace, when the coldness inside me was pushed back the most, to reflect.

These past 4 years had been strange for me, I knew that my mind was not that of a 4 year old, and yet I was one. For some reason my ability to learn words was much slower than other children, often causing my speech to be slow and hesitant, making it seem as if I had trouble understanding others. My mind did not feel comfortable in this body, and often times I caught myself disassociating from the world around me, Alcar, the other monks and Amani also sometimes caught me in this state as well.

There was also…something…

I felt myself frown as I tried to concentrate on…this feeling in my brain.

This annoying feeling had been present in the back of my mind ever since I could….remember…

I tensed as I felt someone sit behind me.

"You are thinking too hard my daughter." Ah, it was Amani.

Feeling her fingers work their way slowly through my hair, the tension leaked out of me and my head felt much more at peace.

"Envision yourself in your mind, and just let your thoughts flow." She whispered softly. It amazed me sometimes how such a hard-boiled women can be so gentle, then again she was only ever strict with me whenever I did something especially reckless.

In my mind I pictured my small, 4 year old self sitting with my legs crossed in my silvery white jumper and trousers. My white shoulder-length hair swayed softly to an unknown breeze and my pale skin was just one shade from being considered a sickly colour.

I don't know how long it was that I sat there, with Amani brushing her fingers through my hair. But just as I was about to open my eyes, something emerged from the black depths of my surroundings.

My breathing increased and the coldness started spreading from my chest.

A figure. It was a person. There was something…wrong coming from them.

I felt myself start shaking as they came closer.

Amani spoke something, but I couldn't make out her words.

The person was close enough for me to make out…her…features.

She had light brown hair that stuck to her scalp and her clothes seemed plastered to her skin. The features of her face were blurred making her unrecognisable, only her mouth was properly visible. And she was…dragging herself forward, towards me. Water droplets were rolling off her clothes leaving a trail in her wake. It looked as if she had been drenched in water.

The coldness enveloped me even further, in fact this was the most it had ever spread.

I was panicking.

I wanted to _move_ to _get up and run_ but I couldn't move, I was just sitting, watching her drag herself towards me like some demented being.

Barely feeling Amani's presence anymore, I watched, unable to look away as this being opened her mouth. Watched as water rolled down from her mouth – _she drowned_ – my mind supplied me as her mouth formed two words.

No sound came from her mouth, but she formed the same two words again and again. Her mouth moved faster and faster almost in response to my inner panic as she dragged herself closer.

It was only once she came face to face with me and her face suddenly became clear, when something clicked in my brain.

She didn't drown. I did.

She was me.

The coldness spread to my brain and I fell backwards into the blackness.

* * *

I woke to Amani's concerned gaze, my head rested in her lap with a wet towel on top.

I wanted to ask her, why did I feel both hot and cold? How long was I out for?

But when I opened my mouth, the only question to come out was:

"What One Piece?"

* * *

 **Bloodie:** Expect another chapter- or 2 of this kind of build-up and then interesting things start happening :D

Next chapter hint: A certain something clicks.  
Vague, I know.

 **Bloodie out~**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _*Insert Generic Disclaimer*_

Note: Likht is Yiddish meaning Light

* * *

 _Time skip – 12 years old_

"Quinn! Are ya paying attention?" Alcar sighed, running his hand through his blue hair.

I yawned as his voice woke me from my afternoon class nap.

Lifting my head from my desk I blinked at him groggily, trying to remember what he was talking about. Well he was standing next to a map so…

"South Blue."

Alcar sweat dropped. "Y-yes that is where our island is located, but not what I was talking about." He gestured back to the map, "You see the grandline is composed of…"

I tuned out his voice again, my mind wandering, since the meditating incident a few years ago Amani has upped my lessons. Going from the basics of reading, writing, mathematics, and prayer studies to suddenly having to study maps, doing daily rigorous exercises, flexibility training and my all-time favourite, reading up on current events of the world.

Ah, yes, while I was stuck in Likht Island with the monks learning prayers and geography there were people out there doing amazing things. Marines were doing all they could to help protect civilians from the outbreak of those pirate fools who hope to find the "greatest treasure", the One Piece. I inwardly scoffed, maybe it was because I grew up surrounded by Monks but the idea of risking your own life and those you care about for some materialistic possessions seemed ridiculous to me.

Both Amani and Alcar couldn't figure out how I heard about the One Piece all those years ago, Alcar chalked it up to me overhearing it from one of the merchants who come regularly to drop off supplies but Amani just gave me an intense look. The next day all my lessons had been upped.

"Alright." Alcar huffed. "That's enough for today."

I nodded, waved Alcar goodbye and rushed into the corridor, heading to my room where I knew I would find today's paper. I noted how eerily quiet it was right now, but shrugged it off to everyone just being in the Prayer room for the evening rituals.

 _Drip Drip Drip_

I tensed at the sound – it was just the snow melting, yeah, there must be a leak somewhere.

The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end as I forced my feet forward, quickly reaching the end of the corridor. By the time I reached my bedroom door, my back was tingling with coldness and my breath was coming in short bursts.

As I opened the door, I cast a quick glance behind, yep, nothing was there, and closed the door a bit too quickly causing a _thump_ to echo around. Soon as the door closed I felt myself relax, the coldness reigning itself in.

Well, that was interesting.

Flopping onto my bed I stretched out my arms- and knocked off the stack of newspapers that were piled on my desk.

"Ugh." I rolled over and stared down at the mess I had created.

I should probably throw some of the old newspapers away…nah

Reaching down I scooped them all into a pile.

There we go that should do it, wait, I glared at a single piece of paper that somehow managed to get to the middle of my room.

Dragging myself from my bed, I walked to the offending piece of paper, crouched down and-

Stopped.

I glanced down at my hands, confused, when had they started shaking?

 _Drip Drip_

My eyes went wide and suddenly I was all too aware of the presence right in front of me.

I didn't want to move my eyes up from the scrap of paper on floor, but I didn't need to in order to know just who was suddenly with me in the room.

It was her. Or me. The me that apparently drowned.

She moved closer to where I was, once again dragging herself forward until she was on the opposite side of the paper.

For a few seconds the only noise were my shallow breaths and her ragged ones.

I was confused, did she want to tell me something strange again? After all One Piece had no significance. It wasn't like I really wanted to become a pirate and go for it.

 ** _"_** ** _It'S HhIM."_** I jumped at the sound of her raspy voice and waited for her to continue but she went quiet again.

Maybe…she was waiting for something? But what…my eyes suddenly zeroed in on the piece of paper that lay between us. Did she want me to…

Slowly, I brought my hand closer to the paper, noting how the tips of my fingers started to tingle with the cold and the way she tensed.

Grabbing the corner, I flipped it over. She started making an unholy screeching sound but to me it was all muted by the cold erupting in my head.

I stared down at the wanted poster. The name 'Mirai' meant nothing to me, neither did the bounty itself. It was the picture that froze my lungs.

He looked about ten years older than me, but were it not for his tanned skin and much longer hair he would have looked like another version of me. His hair was snowy white and reached just above his knees, and his eyes were the same shade of white as mine as well.

This picture was taken from below him so his facial features were blocked by the sun shining from behind him that ironically made his form shine up like a divine being. Even though he was standing on top a pile of bodies with a shining smile on his face, and his eyes, glinting with cold cruelty.

I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't even notice that she – me, her, _whatever_ \- had stopped screeching and had gone quiet.

Then she grabbed my face.

The shock of the feel of her frozen fingers brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped my eyes up to her brown ones and found myself unable to look away.

 ** _"_** ** _IT'Ss hhIMM. iT's HiiMMMm."_** She just kept on repeating, her face mere inches from mine.

It's him. It was him.

I **know** him.

My eyes widened as it all came back.

The feeling of helplessness. The overwhelming sadness.

The anger.

Her- no, my old eyes finally seemed calm. I guess the old me's job was finally done.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Then everything went black.

* * *

-The Next Day -

"Do you understand what you are asking Quinn?" I flinched. Amani almost never used a harsh tone towards me, but what I was asking about was very serious.

I gulped. There was no time to delay, he- Mirai, already had a head start.

Clenching my fist, I brought my eyes back to hers and nodded.

The first step in my plan was learn how to fight, I needed some abilities if I even wanted to survive this world. And Amani was my only option.

"Why?" She asked. Her eyes searching for something in mine. "…Do you want to become a pirate?"

"No!" I instantly replied, my eyes wide. I wasn't a fool under some naïve spell. It was one thing to read about the world of One Piece, it another to live the reality of it. And the reality is that in this world, it was the Marines that kept everyone safe, the Marines that put others above themselves.

"I want to help people. I want to be a Marine." I steeled myself against her gaze, knowing it wasn't the whole truth, but I doubt Amani would understand how a 7 year old wants revenge against a pirate ten years their senior.

"You're not telling me everything."

"U-ugh."

"But I will teach you my abilities."

I just managed to stop myself from fist pumping into the air.

"However, you must be aware," She started rolling up her sleeve. "That your body will forever be marked." She brought her arm towards me and that's when I noticed what was on her skin.

They looked like tattoos, all up her arms, shapes of different sizes with a different elemental image. I frowned, wondering how I never noticed them before, but then again I never saw Amani unless she was fully clothed in the first place. Even when she was bathing me when I was little she didn't roll her arms up.

"What is this?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"This is the power that the Gods we worship here give us, if so we choose to yield it."

I watched, entranced, as the black of the spiral seemed to almost ripple in response to Amani's words.

"But know this, my child," Sadness crept into Amani's voice as she spoke. "As the Gods give, they must take as well, and if you choose this path… you will no longer be able to have children of your own."

My eyes snapped back to hers and there I saw an overflow of emotions, sadness, regret, it was so strange seeing this strong woman so open and… vulnerable like this.

"At one point in my life, I thought that this would be what I just needed, that I could just live a glorious life of adventure excitement, but as I got older I found myself wishing I had something more. Wishing I had a family of my own that I could return to. But I didn't. Then one day, I found you." Amani let out a soft smile, a few tears spilling from her eyes. "Finally a child to call my own, to teach, to raise, but the one thing I did not want to do, was pass the knowledge of these abilities on."

Rolling down her sleeve, she quickly wiped her eyes and looked back at me again. Back was the strong women I've come to see as my mother figure.

"So think carefully, Quinn, of what your answer shall be," she stood and walked towards the door, and without looking back said, "then tell me tomorrow before the morning prayers." Then left the room.

I turned my head back to the spot where Amani had sat and went back through what she said.

If I do this… I would no longer be able to have children… was that something I even wanted in the first place?

I thought back to my other life. I had died only a teenager then but maybe if I didn't I would have started my own family.

Then my mind went to my fallen friends, and anger shot through me.

They never got the chance either. And I knew for certain how one of them was really looking forward to starting her own family.

But no, the chance was ripped from them by **him**. The one that calls himself Mirai. Future. How befitting as he had taken their future from them.

They were the reason I went and did this to myself. To get revenge. To destroy the paradise he's fooled himself into thinking he's entered.

Yes. I don't have time to make my own happiness. I need to destroy his.

My answer was clear.

* * *

\- The Next Day -

"Teach me."

I stood, arms crossed in front of Amani and she searched my eyes once again.

"I see that you have thought this through…. Very well then." She sighed, and relented her powerful gaze.

I almost shouted with joy, but just managed to stop myself.

"I guess I should have seen this coming, ever since that meditation all those years…no," she shook her head, "ever since I found you all those years ago, I knew that you would not be satisfied with a life like this." She sighed. "And I really wanted grandkids as well." She mumbled.

I almost tripped at that statement.

This was it though, the beginning, the start of my mission, my revenge, as soon as my training was complet-

"10 years."

…..What

I stared at Amani, not understanding what she meant. Using one hand, Amani grabbed my head and brought it close to hers.

"It will take 10 years to memorise all the basics."

My jaw dropped.

She raised an eyebrow at my face, "What, did you think this would only take a few months?" I nodded.

She lightly smacked me on top of my head.

"Think child! You will be carving symbols into your body, each with various effects, make a mistake and who knows what damaging effect it could have on your body!"

What.

"Not to mention all the scriptures you will need to memorise, don't give me that look Quinn, why would the Gods give their power to someone who doesn't show their respect to them, hm?"

Okay that did make sense.

"Of course if you wish to come even close to mastering this ability you will need to learn for 20 years!"

U-ugh.

"But," she patted me on the back "we shall see how things go."

I sighed. This was going to be tough but I definitely needed an edge out there and eating a devil fruit honestly did not appeal to me at all.

I straightened myself and nodded, determined to see this training through till the end.

Let's do this.

* * *

 **Bloodie: 'sup guys, here's what you need to know: yes I'm planning to do a mega time skip over her training, but there will be flashbacks to it and such.  
Haha, turns out Quinn's pro-marine, this will be good.  
Next chapter we will meet an interesting canon character(s) *u* meheheh  
** **On another note, did you guys know that Mihawk is like 41 years old pre-time skip? He's older than both Crocodile and Doflamingo. My mind was blown, like seriously, dude's looking good for his age.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _*Insert Generic Disclaimer*_

Note:  
Kamifu = Japanese for 'God Marks'  
Schrott = German for 'Scrap'

Warning: Swearing

* * *

"Are ya sure ya wish to leave like _this_ Quinn?" Alcar asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I finished setting up the sails of the small boat.

Sighing, I turned back to face him. "Easier to leave mother this way." And it was true, considering Amani burst into tears on the day she announced my 'basic' training of Kamifu to be complete. I can only imagine how much more emotional she would get when I actually left.

I huffed. Basic training my ass, as far as I'm concerned nothing that takes as long as 10 years to learn can even be considered as 'basic'.

Alcar passed me my two bag which I secured next to the mast. There wasn't meant to be any snowstorms today, but better safe than sorry. Especially when it comes to food.

After checking the sails one more time, I faced Alcar for the final goodbye.

His eyes shone with unshed tears as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. The strong scent of candles emanating from his clothes would have usually sent me coughing, but this time I took a deep breath of it, trying to commit all the different scents to memory. To remember the smell of home.

Slowly, I pulled back, as much as I would have wanted to stay and live this simple life of peace, there was someone that needed to be dealt with.

Tears were not freely falling down Alcar's face as he unhooked the rope tying my boat to Likht Island's small dock and handed it to me.

Checking everything was secure for the last time - safety first after all - I waved to Alcar once more and began rowing east where the closest Marine base was located. The plan was then to sign up and begin my journey into the Marines.

I frowned at that thought. If I remember correctly, when Coby and Helmeppo joined they had to start right at the bottom, granted it took them only 2 years to move up in ranks and become more active Marines. It's just that I had already used up too much time training. I couldn't let Mirai get any further ahead of me. There had to be some way to move up the ranks-

 **"QUINN!"**

I jumped then held onto the oars as the boat rocked dangerously.

Looking back towards my home, I chuckled softly at the sight of Amani, my strict Master for the past 10 years and my gentle mother for my whole life...

...literally throw Alcar to the side in her rage as if he weighed nothing.

Standing at the edge of the docks, she raised her fist into the air and screamed **"TRYING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO YOUR MOTHER HUH?! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU WITH MORE MANNERS THAN THAT!"**

"Heh-heh." I nervously tapped my white hat. Can't really respond to that accusation now could I?

Tears started flowing down her face in large droplets. **"Y-YOU BETTER WRITE TO US AT LEAST TWICE A MONTH YOU HEAR ME?!"**

Amani's voice was slowly going quieter. Even though I had stopped rowing the current had slowly taken me further and further away from the island I called home. I could only wave back in response to her.

I watched as the island got smaller and smaller. The figures of Amani and Alcar both become a blur.

Taking a deep breath, I adjusted the oars and once more began rowing.

Next stop, the Island of Schrott.

* * *

"Ah, excuse me Miss!"

Turning, I glared at the dockhand who faltered in his steps towards me.

Yes, I was being rude, but in my defence I was veeery sleepy.

"What?" I ground out, tensing my legs in order to stop myself swaying.

"Er, you haven't paid yet Miss."

I stared at him. Wait, you have to pay to dock your ship? Luffy's crew never- oh wait, they're all pirates. Not following rules was kind of their thing.

The dockhand brightened as I placed my two bags on the wooden floor.

Aw, he thought I was gonna pay.

Adorable.

As he looked away to sort out the necessary documents, I took off my left glove; revealing the liquid silver patterns on my hand. There were few different patterns and symbols but the only ones I wanted right now were on the tip of my middle and forefinger. Tuning out the dockhand as he started reading what I guessed were the terms and conditions of docking here (seriously?), I concentrated on the spike designs, watching as they slowly rippled in response.

Feeling my spirit gather on them, I moved my focus onto my small sail boat, specifically concentrating on the water underneath it.

Then I moved my two fingers in a sharp, upwards motion.

 _Crack!_

Water started spurting from the crack I made and slowly began its work of sinking the small sail boat.

After I watched the silver patterns disappear from my skin, my attention went back to the dockhand who was still talking.

"-and so by docking here you are agreeing to the rules, regulations and payment." He heaved a breath. "Any questions?" Poor guy looked as if he was about to pass out.

I shook my head. A relieved look washed over his face as he brought his hand forward in the universal 'give me your money' gesture. Expect much more polite.

"It's just that I don't have a boat. Therefore I do not need to pay anything." I said, pointing to where my sail boat use to be.

Swivelling around, the dockhands eyes went comically wide as he started sputtering.

"B-but it was there! W-where-"

Well that's enough for today. Turning back around, I headed away from the docks (and the dockhand who still looked so confused) and into the town.

the weather here as quite different, the island had an autumn climate meaning that there was no snow in sight and no giant blankets of white.

It was a refreshing sight honestly, the colours of the falling leaves, the warm breeze, it definitely had a peaceful-

"OOOF!"

I bent over and clutched my stomach where the kid ran into me.

Dammit, almost got taken down by a kid half my height. Thank the Gods Amani will never know of this incident. No doubt she would have kicked my ass for not being more aware of my surroundings.

The kid, who was still on the ground clutching his head, started making a weird noise I couldn't hear.

I leaned closer to him.

Is- is he _growling_ at me?

Suddenly he brought his head up, his hoody falling from his head, revealing his red hair and goggles resting on the top of his head.

Silver eyes clashed with an intense red.

My stare then went from curious to _ohmygod_ \- as it dawned on me who this kid was.

Out of all the non-canon characters there are in this world, the vast number of islands that existed, I land on the one which not only had someone from the future 'worst generation', but get stuck with the character who's crew gets known for causing massive civilian casualties.

I had just collided with Eustass Kidd.

"Watch where you're fucking going you old crone!" He glared up at me.

This was honestly quite a lot to handle. Now that I know I'm very much pre-canon, there were many things that could go wrong.

Not to mention I just met a fucking fictional character!

Granted I should have known this would have happened at some point, pre-canon or not, but this was just way too soon for my liking.

I'm pretty sure I'm in some form of shock, huh, so this is what happens when I run into a canon character. I need to somehow get this out of my system.

"Oi! Don't ignore me you bit-"

I watched Kidd unblinkingly as my hand knocked him on the side of the head and sent him hurtling into a wall.

Well.

That's one way to get rid of the shock.

But I should probably find a much more...positive way of dealing with it than hitting canon characters.

That way I would limit whatever influence my presence may have-

Snapping my head back, I dodged the rock that was thrown.

Slowly, I turned myself to face the now standing Eustass Kidd and took in his full appearance. He... really looked different, if it weren't for his shock of red hair, red eye colour, his lack of eyebrows and the goggles on his head, I'm pretty sure I would have just pegged him as a non-canon character with funky red hair. His skin wasn't as pale as it was going to be and he had yet to develop the muscles he would have in his, what, early twenties? Late twenties? How old is he even now?

"How old are you?"

Kidd jerked his head at the question, his eyes going form staring at something to back to me.

"Old enough you piece of shit!" He sneered at me and just as he turned to make a runner for it- something hit me on the back of the head causing my hat to temporarily blind me.

"Hey!" I swung my arm around blindly, hoping to catch whoever the hell dared to touch my hat but only managing to swipe the air.

Quickly lifting my hat back up, I only managed to catch the long blonde hair that disappeared around a corner.

I blinked.

Well. That happened.

I sighed. I did not have the energy to deal with this right now.

Slowly, I made my way further down what I assumed was the main street, watching for any signs of an inn, or a hotel or some sort of lodgings so I could just rest.

Just as I felt my eyelids slowly droop down, I spotted the sign.

The inn was called 'Lily Inn' which sounded nice even though the building itself looked a bit run down... like most of the other buildings on this road actually... the road where there was no one else but me...

Wow my observation skills suck.

The door creaked open as I entered, glancing around the barely furnished reception, I walked up to the main desk and called out politely, "Hello?"

"Oh! A customer!" A muffled voice cried out.

The door behind the desk opened to reveal a middle aged blonde lady. Her dress was visibly dirty and I inwardly frowned at how a town that had a Marine base present could be so... derelict.

She gave me a warm smile that had me automatically smiling back. "Looking for a room dear?" She asked.

I nodded in answer and shrugged off my two bags, placing the smaller one on the desk in order to retrieve my Beli.

"Well my prices are fairly cheap, considering we hardly get any visitors nowadays." She sighed, clearly troubled at the lack of business.

I stopped rummaging through my bag and glanced at her, concerned. "How come?" I asked. Even though the chances of me being able to actually do something to help these people were slim, it wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out.

Strangely, she seemed to tense, her eyes jumping around the room as if she half expected someone to be quietly listening in on the conversation.

Leaning in closer, she lowered her voice, "You know that on this island there's a marine base right?" I nodded, that was pretty much the reason why I even came to this island. "Well it use to be a symbol of safety to the people of this island," Her eyes glazed over as she no doubt thought of better days, "the Marines were friendly with the townsfolk, they kept us safe and the pirates at bay. But" Her expression darkened, "a while ago a newly promoted Captain was assigned to the base to replace our…old Captain. He brought his own group of Marines the day he moved into the base a-and-"

I placed my gloved hands gently over her shaking ones. She took a shuddering breath and continued. "M-My husband, I haven't heard from him in months, we've been stripped of any sort of communication and the only food we have available are the ones we can grow here ourselves." She brought her hands up to her face as, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

I watched as she fought to regain her composure. It was clear from her behaviour that she hadn't expressed her emotions since the incident had occurred, on top of that the fact that she isn't sure whether her husband's still alive or not, she must have been just about to explode.

"I came here to become a Marine." She glanced back at me, her watery eyes curious about where I was going with this.

"And I believe that a Marines job, above everything else, should be keeping civilians safe, from any and all dangers." My eyes hardened, images of those who I could not keep safe flitted through my mind.

"What are you-"

"I will deal with the situation at the Marine base." I regarded her coolly, my eyes showing my determination, my stance strong to show my seriousness.

She stared at me and for a few seconds there was silence between us.

"Thank you!" She jumped onto me, enveloping me in a hug. My eyes widened at the fact that she somehow managed to jump over the desk.

"Er, yes, well." I tugged her arms off me, not quite comfortable with a stranger coming in such close contact.

She smiled at me and let go, "My name is Haruka."

I nodded in response, "Quinn."

We shook hands and exchanged small (in my case at least) smiles.

As we separated, Haruka went behind the desk again and picked up a key.

Ah, yes, the key, to my room, which I need to pay for…

"Erh Haruka, there's a slight issue…"

"You got pickpocketed." I stared at her in surprise but she nodded knowingly.

"It seems that you already met this towns resident ruffians, Eustass Kidd and Killer."

I almost chocked on my spit.

Great, I couldn't have just run into one canon character could I? It was probably Killer who hit my hat, it does explain the long blonde hair I saw.

I frowned. It also means that Kidd purposely ran into me and distracted me while Killer stole my money.

Can't believe I actually felt bad for hitting that runt.

"How old are they anyway?" I ask as Haruka pushes the key into my hand. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just made a 'no-worries' motion.

"Hmmm Kidd I believe is 10 and Killer is 14."

"Huh." Wow I am so pre-canon. I mean I figured it out back on Likht Island as there were no wanted posters for Luffy yet but I didn't expect such a large gap.

Maybe if I moved fast enough, I could sort out this Mirai problem without affecting the storyline too much.

Ah, what a nice, naïve thought.

"We've tried to help the two boys but they're both so stubborn. And that Eustass Kidd," She shook her head disapprovingly, "cursing at everyone."

Guess that explains why Kidd got defensive when I asked about his age.

Stopping in front of a door, Haruka turned back to me. "Please rest well Miss Quinn." She bowed to me and began walking back to the front desk.

"I promise you, Haruka, that by evening tomorrow you will be reunited with your husband." I called out to her back.

"Please." Was her only answer, and then she turned into another corridor.

As I opened the door and stepped into the room, I sighed at what I had gotten myself into, I couldn't back out now anyways. Although I kinda wanted to see how my Kamifu would do in actual combat anyway.

Oh right, I also had to get my money back from two little certain shits.

* * *

 **Bloodie: Ta-da! A young Eustass Kidd and Killer have now been introduced! Lets face it, Kidd was probably a potty mouth when he was younger.  
Next chapter stuff happens, yey, also the 'new Captain' is going to be a Marine we have seen in the series and not an OC :D  
Also, to the reviewer Snickering Fox, your review made me laugh xD yep he is one sexy Oji-san, although it does turn out that Crocodile is actually older than Mihawk by 3 years, that was my bad.  
**

 **Fun Fact: Doflamingo is 10' tall**

 **FYI I'm not just putting random ages, I literally worked out how pre-canon this is and then all the important characters ages.  
This is currently 11 years pre-canon, Luffy is currently 6, and Corazon has just died.  
Unless I state otherwise (like with the next chapter), assume that in between every chapter time has passed. It will make getting to canon much easier. Although I will reference how much time has passed every now and again.**

 **Bloodie Out~**


	5. Chapter 4

*Insert Generic Disclaimer*

Warning: Swear Words

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Today was just not my day.

I pulled my hat off and ran my fingers through my fringe, sighing tiredly. The day had started off so well, Haruka made me a free breakfast, which was honestly not as bad as it looked, the coldness that pretty much lived inside of me decided to take a day off from tormenting me, and I successfully managed to infiltrate the Marine base without setting off any alarms.

Well an alarm still went off.

But it wasn't me who did it.

I tugged at my hair (somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear an echo of Amanis voice scold me for the action) and glared at the two _pests_ who were currently the cause of all my irritation.

Kidd crossed his arms and growled, avoiding my glare by frowning at the wall. I moved my eyes to his partner in crime, the one and only Killer, except (I was staring openly now) without his infamous mask.

His blonde hair was shorter than I thought it was, only reaching just below his shoulders, he was taller than Kidd as well, though just as thin. He shifted a bit under my scrutiny but didn't look away from my gaze.

His dark blue eyes and blonde hair would have made him look like a cherub, but there was something hard and mature ingrained in his features, a harsh glint in his eye that would make anyone weary of approaching this child.

And that was only what they were.

Children.

Children who had no doubt experienced too much if the hard glint in their eyes were anything to go by.

I released a long sigh, both of them were watching me curiously now, seeing that I was no longer glaring at the both of them. Taking my gloves off and depositing them in my coat pocket, I rubbed my hand through my hair again as I sat back against the wall, closing my eyes, just listening to the sounds around me.

Breathing, coming from the three of us; Kidds forceful bursts, Killers quieter pants, and my own long and relaxed.

In the darkness of my mind there was only this sound that existed, there were no blaring alarms, no being trapped in a storage room, no being hunted by the Marines- _who should not have become so corrupt-_

Releasing a breath, I let go the anger that had been bubbling inside. Getting angry would not help me, I needed to be stealthy, I had people relying on me. My mind went to all the main characters I ever read about, how they would just charge in head-first, spouting off their ideals and somehow end up victorious.

I chuckled.

If only it worked like that.

Opening my eyes, I coolly regarded the two boys in front of me.

"So, here's what's gonna happen now."

I watched with amusement at how their posture became rigid, seems like they didn't like taking orders.

"We're gonna wait here, patiently, until they open the door."

They both snapped at me.

"Fuck would we do that!"

"Like hell we're gonna wait here!"

"There gonna fucking kill us!"

"They won't just let us go!"

I relaxed more comfortably against the wall, content to wait out their outburst. I couldn't help but note how Killer refused to swear while Kidd couldn't seem to stop, even their body language was at odds; Kidd looked as if he was about to launch himself at me whereas Killer seemed to be holding himself back.

Kidd must have misinterpreted the look of amusement on my face as suddenly he did launch himself at me, hands up as if he wished to strangle me to death right here and now.

Well considering how he turns out, I wouldn't be surprised if he planned to kill me.

Just as one of his fingers touched my neck, my left hand shot up and punched him in the gut.

With his breath forced out of him, his legs crumbled but his momentum still carried him forward.

Right into my lap.

Annoyance flickered through me as he face-planted _right where I put my hat_. I grabbed the back of his t-shirt with the intent to pull him off but as his pained face turned towards me, my hand paused, was I really gonna shove this 10 year-old just because he grows up to be a pirate? I mean, yeah his crew gets known for having the most civilian casualties, but at this moment in time…

…well he was just a kid who's had to survive on his own.

Looking away from the vulnerable form of Eustass Kidd (an image of his future physique came to my mind and I inwardly snorted, vulnerable, yeah not for long) I released his t-shirt and gently rubbed circles into his back.

A few quiet seconds passed in which Kidd slowly regained his breath, I spared a quick glance at Killer who, oddly, hadn't made a move towards me to drag Kidd back, and raised an eyebrow at the surprise on his usually expressionless face. Guess he also expected me to push Kidd off.

Killer looked away from me, then back, then away again, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Oi."

Freezing my movements, I met Kidds unblinking gaze and for a minute no one looked away. I watched as a foreign emotion flickered in Kidds eye and then he turned away, rubbing his head against my hat (and so my lap).

Figuring that this was most likely the only instance they would be so comfortable around me, I decided to chance my luck with a question.

"Why did you guys follow me in here?"

Kidd stopped moving and Killer shifted awkwardly from one foot to another.

"We wanted to see if you were one of them." Killer stepped forward, and surprisingly seated himself right next to me, his shoulder pressed up against my own.

I blinked at him in surprise.

"A Marine." Kidd growled out.

Well this was slightly awkward. It was clear they didn't like the Marines and anyone associated with them. Telling them that I was here to join the Marines probably wouldn't be best... especially since we were stuck in this room together.

"You don't like Marines?"

Kidd shot up and turned to me, a menacing look on his face.

"They're all cowards! They use words like 'justice' and 'protection' to hide the fact they're SCUM!" Kidd yelled. "Always talking about their rules", he made a face. "Don't do this, don't do that."

"But pirates…" He smirked. "No one can tell them anything."

Oh how badly I wanted to interrupt him, to say that rules and regulations existed for a reason, to argue that Pirates only put themselves first and often at the expense of others.

"Everyone's _scared_ of pirates."

With good reason, my mind added.

But just as I opened my mouth to speak-

"This is the last room they must be in here!" A voice was heard from outside the door.

Alarmed, we all jumped up, Kidd and Killer running halfway to the door before realising that the Marines already worked out they were in there and so proceeded to panic.

I swore under my breath, annoyed at how I missed the Marines making their way down the corridor.

Kidd sent me a smirk over his shoulder and I had to exert a lot of self-control from knocking him on the head because this was most definitely not the time for him to be amused at me swearing.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and looked over everything in the room. It was pure luck we hid in a storage room, there were tons of barrels and boxes that could be used for hiding.

But, I frowned, my eyes going back to the two kids who were slowly pushing a barrel in front of the door, I couldn't just leave not being found by the Marines to chance. They knew we were here and so they clearly expected to find someone in the room.

But… a lightbulb went off in my head, they also don't know if anyone managed to escape.

My eyes went to Kidd and Killer who were pushing the barrel against the door.

So in a situation like this, my eyes moved to the barrels which lined the sides of the wall, the Marines would take whoever they found and assume the rest got away.

"The doors blocked!"

"Everyone! Together on my signal!"

Ah shit.

Jumping forward I grabbed Kidd and Killer, ignoring their confused outbursts, and dragged them to the line of barrels next to the door.

"1!" The Marine started counting down.

Bending down, I met both of their questioning (and in Kidds case, slightly outraged) gaze.

"This is what's gonna happen, you two are gonna hide in these barrels while I create a distraction for the Marines." I spoke quickly, time was of the essence.

Both of their eyes widened, Killer opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could.

"Then, and only Then," I glanced at Kidd, who was still staring, mouth slightly open. "Will you come out and make your escape."

"What about you?" Kidd finally spoke, his voice conflicted with some emotions I didn't care to pick apart.

"2!"

Opening the barrel lids, I sent them both a thin, hopefully reassuring, smile.

"Don't worry about me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I hurriedly pushed them towards the barrels; Killer giving me a slightly worried look as he climbed in, while Kidd just continued staring, but just as I was going to force him to move a quiet voice reached out "…. You're not allowed to lose."

My surprised eyes met Kidds as he glared at me.

"You're not allowed to lose to scum."

He then climbed in the barrel and closed it.

"1!"

I sprinted to the over side of the storage room, and hid behind some boxes. I could have hidden myself away in one of them, but the point of the plan was to get caught so I could lead them away from Kidd and Killer.

Although, I took a deep breath and slowly started channelling my Spirit into the bubble like designs that covered my neck, that doesn't mean I can make it easy for them.

This was, after all, my first chance to see how I do in battle.

"Now!"

The door crashed open, and I watched with bated breath as ever so slowly, a mist began to rise from the floor.

I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

"H-hey! What is that?!" One Marine yelped.

Moving forward slightly, I watched the group of 4 from a gap in the boxes.

They only managed to take a few steps into the room when the mist finally finished forming.

Now it was only getting thicker.

"I-Is it a devil fruit user?" One of them asked, panic filling his voice.

I could just vaguely see the outlines of their body at this point. I smiled at my plans success so far.

Now to test out some of my abilities.

Crouching, I slowly moved around the boxes and out of my hiding place, my entire body was hidden so I wasn't worried about being seem, and my footsteps were silently moving in the way Amani trained them to move.

I stopped a few paces from the first Marine, the one who panicked at the idea of going up against a devil fruit user.

Taking off my gloves, I noted that the mist was slowly sinking back into the floor, where it once touched the ceiling it was now steadily dropping.

I silently swore at myself, I needed to do this fast.

Channelling my Spirit into my knuckles, I felt the rocks slowly form over them.

Getting closer to the panicking Marine, I clenched my fist and drove it hard into his abdomen. He sputtered as the air left his lungs and crumpled to the ground.

Dammit that wasn't silent at all.

"Hey you okay?!"

Biting my lip in annoyance I retreated as another 2 forms approached their fallen comrade.

Another idea, I need another idea, time is running out-

Looking up, I saw a tall pile of boxes that I initially filed as 'useless' when I was first looking for a hiding place, but now that the Marines just so happened to be standing close to them…

With one strong push, the boxes crashed onto the three Marines below, taking them all out of commission.

For a second I just watched the pile of boxes, my heart thundering as the adrenaline wore off.

And the rest of the mist.

"You!"

Alarmed (because dammit I forgot about him!) I swivelled my head to the door-

A sharp pain slicing across my face had me jumping back, away from the sword-wielding Marine.

Quickly recomposing myself, I took stock of my remaining Kamifu: heat around my wrists and ankles (not hot enough to do any real damage- _useless_ ), rain under my left ear (completely useless) and another water mark on my other palm (wait no there's no water anywhere).

My eyes widened fearfully.

Holy shit am I unprepared.

The Marine took another swing at me, I leapt back, eager to put more distance between myself and the sword, but it seemed like every time I moved the swords large arcs always managed to almost cut me.

Well if keeping my distance didn't work… I bit my lip and ducked at the sword strike aimed for my head.

For a quick second I took my eyes off the sword to the pile of boxes that the unconscious Marines were still under, then returned them to the blade just in time to dodge another strike.

Dammit, the distance is too big from here… gonna have to shorten it somehow. I frowned.

When the next swing came, I dodged and stepped forward a bit, slightly closing the space between me and the Marine, not enough that he would notice but just enough to make him subconsciously step back to create enough distance for his sword.

The next minute seemed to last forever as I carefully manoeuvred the armed Marine closer and closer to the pile of boxes, until he was just about half his height away from it.

Taking a silent breath, I bent my knees and squared my shoulders towards him, and just as he moved his hand high in the air to take a swing-

I tackled him onto the pile, my aim for where his waist was must have been off because _ow_ , that was a hip bone that jammed into my left forearm, but just as the tell-tale sound of boxes breaking under his body were heard, I released my arms from around him and rolled away from his sword wielding hand in case he accidentally flailed it around from suddenly being caught off-guard.

And then there was silence.

For a second I just stared up at the wooden ceiling, my breath still heavy from the fight (could you even call it that? I beat down the small sense of disappointment), and take a moment to just… recompose myself.

Breathing in through my nose, I closed my eyes and exhaled through my mouth.

In for four, out for four, in, out, in, _out._

My last breath was shaky as what I originally thought was my body getting the adrenaline out my system, turned out to be a bit more of a complicated issue.

Fucking coldness of death.

No bothering to move from the pile of broken boxes, I brought my shaky hands up and flexed them repeatedly, hoping that a strong blood flow would stop the shakiness in my hands at least.

No such luck.

I let out another shaky breath as the coldness seemed to intensify, to the point where the injury across my face seemed like a mere pinch than a slash from a sword that _was still bleeding all over my clothes._

Moving my hands back to the floor, I managed to push myself into a sitting position, bringing in my legs and wrapping my arms around them to generate some sort of heat, because _dammit it was getting hard to move my lungs whenever I took a breath_.

Rubbing my head against my knees, I quickly tried to find a way to counteract this, usually I could patiently wait out the few hours it lasted but as this was a very time sensitive task I literally did not have the time.

Come on, come on, think! What would Amani have me do in this situation?...

My mind flashbacked to Amani's stern face looking down at me, her body half turned toward me and one hand resting on her hip, this was how she would hold herself whenever I asked for help with something but I already had the answer-

My eyes widened down at the flame encircling around both my wrists.

 _-I just wouldn't see it!_

Staring at the markings, I slowly started gathering Spirit into them but just as a bit gathered together, a shiver wracked my entire body causing me to lose concentration and the strip of Spirit I had.

Narrowing my eyes, I made myself ignore how a part of my mind was literally shouting at how any of these Marines could wake up at any moment- and focused on the almost painfully slow merging of my Spirit and the Kamifu on my wrists.

Until finally the marks rippled in activation and a steady heat appeared on my wrists, then spread to the tips of my fingers and down to my elbow.

Releasing a sturdy breath, I could already feel the coldness slowly receding from the top half of my body, my lower half still felt frozen though.

But I could fix that, I smirked to myself.

Now that I had a much firmer grip on my Spirit it was so much easier activating the flame Kamifu that wrapped around my ankles.

I smiled in amusement as my legs started warming up as well, this definitely wasn't what I thought the marks would be used for, but, hey, I was definitely not complaining.

Standing up, I stretched myself out, quickly picking up my fallen hat and then placing it with my coat pocket with my gloves, they were a birthday gift from Amani and I have no doubt she would just know if I lost them.

Briskly walking to the door, I glanced at the barrels that Kidd and Killer were occupying and relaxed slightly when I saw they were both empty.

As I walked into the hallway I moved into a run. Next step was to find the prison cells holding the hostage Marines, I forced myself to focus on how I could get them all out while avoiding direct combat with anymore corrupt Marines.

But a small part of my mind couldn't help but worry if Kidd and Killer got out the building safely.

* * *

 **Bloodie:** **Ho-ly Hannibal, trying to write fluff between Quinn and Kidd & Killer turns into some mutated being you questionably call 'fluff', cuz lets face it, unless the OC knew them when they were super little, like hell they're gonna be openly warm towards the character. Anyway this is how I believe they would react *shrug* try'na keep them somewhat in character.**

 **Kimichi759: Hopefully this chapter will show how Quinn ain't as OP as she originally thought herself to be, its true she can evolve to be so, but she would have to expand her skillset to complement her ability. Altho she is gonna be a bit powered up, especially considering just who I'm gonna have interact with her *secret smile*. Sadly Shanks will not be one of the main players in this story, but he will show his face! After all he is friends with a certain Shichibukai our dear Quinn will interact with ;D**

 **Shout out to that one epic follower: ThatOneEpicFollower - I'm so sorry I've been wanting to do this joke since forever.**

 **Next Chapter: Everything wraps up and Quinn will have her last meeting with Kidd & Killer for a while... but a new Canon Character shows up!**


	6. Chapter 5

*Insert Christmas Themed Generic Disclaimer*

Warning: Swearing

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

I smothered a grin, because, oh Gods was this so cliché.

After finding the door that led down to the prison cells, I stealthily made my way down the stairs only to find one Marine guarding the cells. And the best part was that he was asleep in a chair.

Ducking my head into the room, I scanned the cells and counted a total of eight Marines locked up.

The Marines all looked dishevelled and it was obvious they hadn't had a change of clothes in months, each had varying degrees of beards, goatees and moustaches growing and their expressions ranged from silent anger to hopelessness, and one, who looked to be the oldest, had some specks of dried blood on his face.

Hm, this Marine base is either smaller than I thought or seriously understaffed.

A Marine in the cell closest to me turned his head and caught my eyes, seeing surprise flit over his features and his mouth open, I quickly brought my finger to my lips to silence his outburst.

His eyes were still wide but he nodded in understanding and quietly bumped the Marine next to him and whispered something in his ear. The Marine lifted his head up, saw me, then tapped the shoulder of the Marine next to him.

Seeing as they were all preparing for freedom, I silently moved into the room and behind the sleeping Marine.

I scanned his form quickly, the keys to the cells were attached to the right side of his belt in such a way that prevented me from merely taking them from him, his left side however had a small pistol.

I could literally feel my eyes light up with deviousness.

Taking a silent breath (because now I nicely had an audience watching my every move) I brought up my left hand behind the pistol, not touching it quite yet, looked over the Marines sleeping form one more time for reassurance-

The Marine mumbled something under his breath and started lifting his head up and I may have panicked a bit because rather than grabbing the pistol my hand shot to the back of the Marines head and just as he gasped in surprise I smashed his head onto the metal table.

His body slumped and for a second both I and the imprisoned Marines stared at the guard.

Then someone snorted. "How elegant." A few of the Marines let out strained chuckles.

I was just glad Amani won't ever hear about this.

With as much dignity I could muster, I grabbed the keys from his belt and started unlocking the cells. As the Marines slowly started moving out the cells they began to stretch their limbs and converse quietly in excited whispers to each other.

I drew my attention to the old guy heading towards me being flanked by two Marines with especially thick beards… and eyebrows, and just, hair in general. I couldn't even see their eyes properly.

"And you are, Miss?" The old guy asked softly.

"Quinn." I answered, the old man's presence making me straighten my posture. "Just Quinn, Sir."

"You have our heartfelt thanks Quinn, for your bravery."

I felt my chest puff with pride at his words, yes I may have grossly overestimated my own abilities, but I used tactical thinking-

A blur of movement and a sudden force pushed me, my eyes widened in surprise as I staggered to the right, because _damn_ old man what the hell?!

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PRIDE!" My jaw dropped as the old man roared, doing a complete 180 from his previous meek appearance. "NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTION! TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS!"

One of the beard twins, as I had dubbed them, helped me from my hunched position as the newly freed Marines cheered in response.

Well there goes the stealthy approach.

I followed up behind them as they ran up the steps and then split into two groups, one heading left and the other right.

Unsure which group to follow, I looked back and forth between the two until a soft tap on my arm brought my attention to the beard twins.

"Captain went this way." One spoke, gesturing to the group that went right.

Nodding my thanks I ran to catch up to the group and was quite surprised to see the twins follow behind me.

Cool, back-up.

A commotion up ahead made me speed up and we entered what I assumed to be the main office space, considering the numerous desks and computers located on either side of the room, and quite interestingly enough bounty posters lined some of the boards behind the desks. I raised an eyebrow at the scene in front, the freed Marines stood, slightly out of breath, over another group that were sitting on the floor sporting some heavy bruises.

Looks like the Marines just couldn't wait to get their revenge for having their base taken over.

Standing further down the room was the Marine Captain, face red with a mix of both anger and exertion, standing over another Marine who looked to be turning grey from fear-

Oh.

Well wasn't that interesting.

The instigator of this little Marine base takeover was none other than the Canon character Nezumi. The Marine that made underhanded deals with Arlong, Captain of the Arlong pirates, a Fishman, and current (or is it future?) Shichibukai.

Meeting this type of Canon character didn't quite have the same effect than meeting Kidd and Killer, and by that I meant that I didn't go into shock or break down into hysterical laughter.

I had to choke back a laugh as the Captain punched Nezumi in the face though.

"Sir!" A Marine stepped out from the hallway behind me. "The communication lines have been opened and the emergency message has been sent out and acknowledged by a passing Marine ship. It should arrive within the hour to take the prisoners to a Navy trial."

I smirked as Nezumi's face pinched into a frown and the corrupted Marines traded scared looks with one another. I may have no idea how trials and such work in this world, but I can say for certain that traitors are universally hated.

An image of a certain wanted poster flashed in my mind. My jaw tensed, traitors really are the lowest of all the scum.

More Marines rushed into the room, some spouting off various pieces of information, while others dragged the traitors out and down to the cells.

Moving to the side, I leaned against the wall as the adrenaline slowly left my body, perfectly happy to watch the Marines hustle about.

My eyelids slowly started dropping before another thought jolted forward.

Haruka's still waiting for her husband!

Leaning forward I looked at each of the passing Marines facing, only to realise that she never actually told me how he looked like. Or his name now that I thought about it.

Note to self: next time I accept a personal mission, get more information.

Grabbing a passing Marine I asked him, "Who here is the husband of Haruka, the owner of the Lily inn." He blinked, startled, before stuttering out an answer. "A-ah, that would be Jotaro." And to my surprise he pointed to one of the bearded twins standing next to the Captain.

Cool.

The random Marine stumbled back as I released his shirt, throwing me a wide-eyed look as he once again blended into the stream of Marines entering and leaving the room.

Putting my gloves back on, I made my way to the three, content with my slow stroll and just spinning my hat around my finger.

As much as I liked to think about how in control and calm I looked, inwardly, I was silently freaking out about how I couldn't _feel my toes anymore._

I'm good. I'm good. Just hold on for next for seconds then I can go regenerate my Spirit at a Shrine.

Stepping in front of the three, I tapped the shoulder of the bearded Jotaro and he turned his head toward me. Considering how overgrown his eyebrows where I could only assume his eyes were on me. The Captain and other twin acknowledged my presence but otherwise kept talking (well the Captain did) and giving out orders (once again, only the Captain).

"Someone important is waiting for you."

I can only guess he blinked in confusion in response.

* * *

It was one of those heart-warming moments that so many romance movies tried to pull off but only managed to make everything look very cheesy.

I stayed back and watched as the two embraced, with Haruka in tears and Jotaro (I assume) also emotional, in the middle of the slowly filling street. Civilians that were once filled with despair stepped out of their houses, their faces lit with relief and hope, children laughed and ran around their parents, chasing after each other.

"Thank you again, Quinn." The Captain, who was once again was hunched over and looking frail, stepped up beside me.

I nodded. The coldness was slowly trailing up my legs and sapping any leftover energy I had left.

"…Are you in need of assistance?"

Turning to face him, I released a deep breath and asked, "Can you please lead me to the nearest Shrine?"

He blinked in surprise but agreed, and slowly (my fastest speed currently) made our way down the high street, passing by other embracing couples and politely accepting any "thank you" that came our way. Then we turned onto a grassy path between two houses that led into a forest.

We both walked in companionable silence until a small Shrine came into view.

He stayed back as I moved forward and sat cross-legged, taking off the purple meditation beads that Amani had gifted me a year after I became her apprentice. Well I say gift, but it was more like my inability to keep my hands still during meditation pissed her off to the point she tied the beads around my hands to keep them still.

Loosely twisting the beads around my hands, I looked back at the Captain. "I might be here a while Captain. You should probably get back to the chaos."

He nodded and turned to leave. "Just one question…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join the Marines?" The Captain asked, once again looking like a battle-hardened leader. "We could do with more courageous recruits."

I huffed a laugh and turned back to the Shrine.

"That was the reason I came to this island."

I heard the Captains soft chuckle as he walked off. "I'll be sure to get your recruitment papers ready."

Smiling to myself, I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. Going back to my training, I started clearing my mind of the surrounding environment; the warm breeze, the rustling of the leaves, the running footfalls heading to my direction-

My eyes widened, _wait-_

A bony shoulder collided with my stomach followed by a second force toppling me over.

Feeling hands grip my shoulders, I stared wide-eyed at the two angry faces of Kidd and Killer.

"You're joining the Marines?!" They both shouted.

"Uh-" I so wonderfully articulated.

Kidds bony fingers curled into my jacket to the point where his nails painfully managed to dig into my skin, I tried to rise onto my elbows but Killers grip, while not painful, managed to hold me down.

I really hope getting tackled by kids doesn't become a habit.

"Are you even LISTENING you fucker?!"

Kidd roughly grabbed my coat collar and dragged me up (I filed the fact that an underweight 10 year old could do this under the "Canon Character Privileges" section) until our foreheads were almost touching, a few red strands fell in between our faces and I was tempted to brush them off, if only to freak Kidd out again with a show of gentleness, but what drew my attention were his enraged red eyes.

Eyes that looked as if a betrayal had been committed.

Adorable. They thought this was a betrayal.

"Why?! You FUCKING saw what those dipshits were doing!" He yelled in my face.

"And you're go JOIN THEM, JUST LIKE THAT?!" Killer released my shoulders, deciding to slump back and sit on my legs, head bowed, staring at his hands.

I imagine the look in his eyes mirrored Kidds. Betrayal. It seems like interacting with these two, even briefly, gave them enough time to develop some sort of…trust? Dependency? Damn it I was trying to avoid any kind of bonding between canon characters.

This better not be some sort of weird omen.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Kidd roared in my face, catching onto the fact that my mind was elsewhere.

I hardened my gaze at Kidd. Better for them to hate me like the other Marines.

"Yes. I'm gonna join them." I spoke and pushed myself upwards forcing Kidd to look up at me in anger. "And then I'm gonna put away all the pirate scum I run into."

A few beats of silence past and then Killer shot up, keeping his head down so that his long blonde hair shadowed his face, his hands clenching and un-clenching as he stormed a bit away.

I half expected Kidd to punch me in face or tackle me again, so it was surprising when he only stood up to stare me down coldly.

"I'm gonna find the One Piece." He growled out. "I'm gonna become the King of Pirates."

Our gazes clashed, his almost daring me to challenge his statement, his determination.

I looked away first.

"…Do what you want. I don't care

Kidds hands clenched and his expression darkened. It was either challenge him to the Marine-Pirate version of cat n' mouse or dismiss his statement as adults usually do to kids. I held back a sigh.

Just as Kidd turned started turning around, something dropped onto my lap, looking down I was surprised to find my wallet, but when I looked back up, Kidd and Killer had already walked off.

* * *

"Here you go Quinn." The Captain smiled as he handed over my recruitment papers. We were currently standing at the docks, along with a whole crowd of villagers and the shackled Marines, watching as the Marine ship slowly pulled in.

I accepted the papers with confusion. "Why are you…"

He chuckled. "Due to the recent situation, our base cannot accept any new recruits until we get everything in order again, and I don't know how long that would take." He gestured towards the just docked Marine ship. "Your best bet would be to go with this lot, their next stop is a much bigger base at Kakusu island."

I nodded at his words. Made sense, plus this way I didn't have to awkwardly stay in the same island as the future Kidd pirate leader and right-hand man.

Marines quickly marched off the ship and the Schrott Marines moved off so they could surround the prisoners.

I caught Haruka's eye over the crowd and she gave me a teary-eyed smile and Jotaro affectionately squeezed her hand. 'Thank you' she mouthed.

A warm feeling seeped into my chest and I awkwardly smiled in response.

As the prisoners were being loaded into the ship, the Captain said thanks one more time before patting me on the shoulder and walking over to who I assumed was the superior officer of this ship.

Slowly making my way onto the ships deck I waved one more time to Haruka and her husband before handing my recruitment papers to one of the Marines who accepted them and let me on.

Things were a bit busy so I placed myself on the side of the ship, and just released a deep breath.

Finally, things were moving forward. I can finally join the Marines and begin hunting _that fool Mirai down._

The rustle of clothing alerted me to another's presence beside me but I let it pass over me as a Marine shouted to raise the anchor.

The person beside me moved again and I heard the distinct click of a lighter, then the tell-tale inhale-exhale of a cigarette.

As the ship began moving off, I watched the crowd, waving and cheering at us. Almost all of the villagers were unaware of my involvement in the Marine base rescue, but, my eyes found Haruka, Jotaro, the Captain, the other bearded twin and the Schrott Marines standing in their own group, and I could feel their cheers being directed to me.

I brought my hand up in a lazy wave and the Marines saluted in response.

"You a new recruit?" A deep voice spoke.

I noted it came from the smoker next to me but only hummed in response. I wasn't here to make friends. I just needed to rise in rank enough to be able to take down Mirai.

The ship had almost passed the entirety of the island before two figures came out of the treeline. I kept a look of disinterest as my eyes honed into the faces of Killer and Kidd. Both were standing straight and seemed to be glaring at the passing Marine ship. A few Marines made off jokes about teaching the two rough looking boys something about respect, but I knew where exactly their glare was directed.

"You know them?" The guy next to me asked, out the corner of my eye I could see him turning to face the two.

"…No. I don't know them."

By this time, Kidd and Killers forms had slowly gotten more and more distant so I could no longer see their expressions.

And then when their silhouettes finally disappeared from sight, I released a breath.

No more worrying about messing with canon characters and the timeline. A glorious weight off my shoulders.

"Lieutenant Smoker! We are on course for Kakusu Island." A Marine saluted to the guy leaning on the side next to me.

My mind tuned out his response as I stared wide-eyed at the ocean.

Why Gods. Why do you put me through this?

* * *

 **Bloodie** **: Honestly I just wanted this little part over with so we could get to more...age appropriate characters. Kidd & Killer + Fluff = w a t , but throw in some angst (I guess?) and i can somewhat work with it.  
And Ta-Da! the one and only Smoker! Things are gonna get GUD.  
**

 **Oh and the next chapter might be written in a different style, only cuz i wanna throw in some time skips of Quinn moving up the ranks n shit. Cuz then, ho-ho, things are gonna get...GUD.  
Dammit I'm tired xD**

 **GAteZerO: sadly I don't have an actual updating schedule. If only cuz i have exams and coursework and such often piling on top of me D; BUT I SHALL PERSERVERE. Also I hope to gradually increase each chapters length so :D yey**

 **weaver yk: totally agree with you there :D it would be hilarious. I am so gonna do something like that just for the lols**

 **Fun Fact! Smoker's name in the 4Kids dub of One Piece is actually 'Chaser'. :D...**


End file.
